Shinso
Shinso (みヴァンパイア Mi Vampaia lit. Body Vampire) are a type of advanced vampiric creatures that use organic material as the fuel for their supernatural abilities. This ranges from the flesh and bones that form a body, to the liquids that make it run. Each substance has it's own use within the Shinso, and is therefore a requirement for their survival. Shinso themselves are not the result of a disease, but an entirely natural creature. They are also known for their incredible shape changing capabilities and elemental manipulation techniques, as well as their ability to create golem-like monsters using the heart of their kills. Physical Description As beings who are designed to fill a specific, although rare, niche in the natural world, Shinso are very powerful. This, in general, does not translate to their physical appearance. They have a similar physical appearance to a homo sapiens, but limited to black, purple and white hair colours, with eyes red, black or purple. Heterochromia is common in Shinso, to the point of normality, as is having two hair colours naturally. Shinso have pale skin, and wear mostly black clothing to enhance their image. A Shinso will attempt to produce a noble and regal aura around themselves at all times, and wear outfits specifically designed for this purpose. While having darker skin is possible, it is generally negatively seen in the communities as a negative thing. These ‘Darkskins’ use darker variants of the classic elements when born, and are usually more adept at Transmogrification. Physiology A Shinso's body is very similar to a human's under the surface. They have many of the same organs, however much more efficient at their job - the lungs of a Shinso can store about twenty times the amount of oxygen a human's, which enables a much greater underwater fighting capability. The skeletal structure of a Shinso is designed slightly differently to a human's, in order to let them use a greater percentage of their muscles. Speaking about bones, Shinso's bones have a bigger percentage of iron in them, which makes them much denser and heavier, increasing their durability - this feature is shared by their skin as well. These physiological differences are only useful for the first fifteen years of the Shinso's lifespan, as once they are proficient in Transmogrification they can tweak their body as they see fit. Something that must be present in every physical form a Shinso takes - if they wish to use their elemental powers - is an organ called the Hudson's Organ. The Hudson's Organ is actually a set of five organs, that four of which work to absorb the four Humours. They turn the Humours into elemental energy, which is mixed together in the final organ. This process is completely subconscious, and no matter the changes made to the organs with Transmog, it is impossible to change the produced element. Supernatural Abilities The powers a Shinso has access to are derived from the substances that make up an organic body. From flesh and bone to blood and bile, every single thing had a use. The four Humours are: blood, black bile, yellow bile and phlegm. These each signify an element, and the efficiency with which each separate one is metabolized determines the element a Shinso can use. Flesh and bone are used as a catalyst for the shape changing ability all Shinso possess. Whether the form they are turning into is an animal or a more out-there transformation, it still requires flesh and bone to power it. All Shinso have control over a single element which they take to extreme levels, forcing themselves to become almost immune to the element in question, able to manipulate with a mere thought. An intermediate level skill involves changing the properties of all examples of the element in the surrounding area - making air heavier, for example. This flawless control of the elements allows for a Shinso to create an entirely new body out of their element, which they can transfer their conscious into. The sheer possibilities are limitless. Transmogrification (Transmog, for short) allows a Shinso to use the energy stored within flesh and bone to manipulate their bodies with impunity. The only limits to this process are mass; a Shinso cannot create mass. However, not all of their mass is stored within their body. Much of it is kept safe in an extra-dimensional well, which seemingly allows a Shinso to transform with no limits. The transformations range from simple appearance changing to species shifting, to becoming inanimate objects such as a chair - even a gaseous form such as a thundercloud is possible. Transmog is practiced a lot in Shinso covens, and by age twenty a Shinso is expected to have developed a Nelapsi Form. A Nelapsi Form is the form where a Shinso can use their elemental skills and fighting style to the utmost maximum. If a Shinso activates it’s Nelapsi Form in order to combat you there are two things you need to do: First, run away as quick as you physically can. Once safe, feel honoured, as a Shinso will not release it’s Nelapsi Form for anyone. When eating a body, a Shinso will save the heart of the creature. This is because a perfect, undamaged heart is required for the usage of Puppetry. By forcing the heart into the object they wish to become a Golem, it spreads out vein-like structures. The Golem is then brought to life, and gains any abilities the heart’s body had in life. A mouse’s heart can support a mouse-sized Golem for one week, and this ratio stays the same no matter what. This process is known as Anima Puppetry, and a single Shinso can control hundreds of Golems. Society and Culture Edit The Shinso population is very small, consisting of small covens - groups of Shinso - spread across Ishgar and beyond. The largest coven is located in Sin, in the city of Gluttony. Each coven has it's own title that is decided on by the members. Covens also all have a Coven Leader, who is the strongest member of the group. This position is fought whenever a member feels they are powerful enough. This Coven Leader is in charge of everything the Coven does, and can eject members from the Coven if they wish to do so.